Sweet Innocent Hermione
by malfoygirl4u
Summary: What happens when a little sexual experience comes between Hermione and Draco? PLEASE read to find out! and PLEZZZZ REView! I read them all!Under construction!
1. Hermione's drastic change

**AN:** Alright everybody.. this is my first fanfic.. so please don't laugh at it.. lol.. I know I suck but please review! This is my UPDATED version.. I corrected the errors on it upon the requests of what everyone else wanted me to do… soo here goes…

**Disclamer I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters…. Harry Potter is all J.K Rowling.. and this is my work.. I made this up.. so if you don't like it.. tough…lol..**

**Chapter 1: Hermione is that you?**

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione had a pretty lonely summer, both Harry and Ron were at Quidditch camp, and with them being occupied with that, she rarely saw them.

Sure, she did get their letters over the summer, but it still wasn't the same. They are boy, and without their ability to multi-task, only quidditch is on their mind.

And since Ginny made it on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, she also became very busy as well, and not too mention her boyfriend; Zacharias Smith, whom she is inseparable to.

Hermione Granger had changed a great deal over the summer, without being around her friends, and only being accompanied by her muggle family and schoolbooks, it was no surprise that she had changed. She wanted to change, she was would never admit this to anyone; but she was extremely self-conscious, she always tried to cover that up by being the top of her class and not to mention, extremely confident in her work.

Her hair was cut shoulder length with golden blonde highlights on her newly straightened hair. Her bra size has increased at least 2 cup sizes.

She started reading _Teen Witch, _that gave her plently of makeup advice as well as her wardrobe. The cloths you wore at Hogwarts didn't matter too much, considering how you would always wear a uniform, but there are the Hogsmeade trips, as well as the Gryffindor common room, in that, uniform didn't matter.

Her new wardrobe consisting mainly of tight, low cut skirts and short miniskirts. It was indeed a very drastic change coming from a girl that scolded everyone for being shallow and always tried to encourage everyone to be original.

After getting onto the platform nine and three quarters, Hermione spotted Ron and Harry.

"HARRY," she squealed.

Harry turned around to greet her, then his mouth dropped, he couldn't believe this drop-dead gourgeous girl, could be Hermione.

"Hermione?" questioned a confused Harry that had grown 2 inched that summer, and with a very toned chest that you could see through his robes, all from the result of Quidditch camp.

"yes its me harry, I just had a little changes done, that's all. What do you think?"

"honestly……… I Think you look hot as hell, I mean.. great."

"Awww thanks same with yourself. So how was Quittich camp?"

"It was fantastic.,.. too bad there werent many girls there" She punches him playfully then he punches back.. they start giggling then it gets interrupted by a tall, hansome red-haired boy.

"Hiya Harry. Hermione." he says without looking at her. He had grown a lot too, he had a very toned body as well, there were several girls glancing at him hopefully when he got onto the platform.

"Hermione.. is that you.. wow you .. well I see that you have had a LOT of work done this summer, lord knows you needed it!"

"RON!"

"hahha Im joking Mione! You look great, come on lets all getta seat."

When the trio found an empty compartment on the train, they settled themselves down and chatted on and on about what they did over the summer.

Ron gazes at Hermione with admiration, countless times, throughout the train ride. Hermione knew that Ron liked her. Harry had told her. She never wanted to go with him because she coulnt picture it and despite that, there wasn't any chemistry between them. She also considered him more as the friend type then the boyfriend type.

She wasn't into the friend type.. she wanted a _bad_ boy, one that goes by the name of Draco Malfoy. She couldn't help it, even though he could be soo cruel to her, she had to admit to one thing; he was HOT!

One random day during the summer she had a dream about him. It was the best damn dream she had ever had. And from that day on, she had changed, more and more to fit his type. In her dream, she was fucking Draco Malfoy and enjoying it. Draco was doing all the fucking but she enjoyed it so much in her dream, and she could imagine it, that dream seemed so real. She drooled thinking about that dream and moaning slightly. Ron and Harry just stopped talking to look at her, she stopped, embarrassed and all.

They heard the compartment door open.. with three shadows.. it was the guy Hermione wanted to see soo badly. Draco Malfoy.

**Draco's POV  
**

Is that Hermione Granger? IT couldn't be! I walks over to .. well whoever it is and held out my hand. "Hello cutie.. my name is Draco Malfoy.. are you new here?" She giggled. I had no idea who that was but let me tell you.. she is soo beautiful.. like a goddess.. she is probably new.. I hope that she gets sorted into Slytherin.. I'll be so fuckin mad if she gets sorted into Gryffindor. I want her.. I want her to be my girlfriend so I can fuck her any time I want!

"Leave Hermione alone!" the Weasley yelled from across the other side of the compartment. I wasn't in a mood to talk to him.. I didn't have any good comebacks and insults. Hey.. hold on a minute… am I mistaken, or did he say…hermi-or should I say….

"Mudlbood? I didn't hardly recognize you, now that your hair isn't the wild beast that it is. And hey! Now that you have books, as big as they are, I guess you can be good for something, I get stressed at times, this can be where mudbloods come in useful, to satisfie those superior." After he making that comment, the fucking mudblood pinched her lips and yelled

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE MALFOY!"

I enjoy it when she gets mad, it makes my day so much.

"oooo.. you better watch your language if you want to know whats good for you, I may have to teach you a little lesson, unbutton your shirt and we will start."

This time, Ron jumped up, red as a tomato ready to punch me, I laughed at the fact that he thought he could win. I know that his physical strength has improved over the summer, mind you I was at quidditch camp as well. But I was stronger before, and still just as strong, if not better.

The mudblood of course, along with Potter held Ron back. Ron kept muttering something, I couldn't make out what he said, but I didn't really care too much, if I did, I probably would have listened better.

"Get THE FUCK OUT OF HERE MALFOY, I WILL NOT LET YOU RUIN OUR YEAR AGAIN!' remarked Potter, with a red face that made me sooo happy.

"Oh whatever, you guys are no fun anyways, Im gonna get out of this hellhole."

'good!" they all replied

then I turned my heel to the door and then turned around to the mudblood

"I wasn't kidding what I said, you know about teaching you, now that you have that body, Ill fuck you anytime, even though you're a mudblood."

Weasley turned red and so did Potter, as for the Mudblood, well she was pink,_ embarrassed_. I know she wants me. And I WILL get her.. I always get what I want!**  
**

"goddamit Malfoy, get the fuck out of here and leave her alone, she doesn't like you." Said weasley. Potter, well he just stood there, being stupid as always. Weasley, he is ALWAYS protecting that mudlblood, he probably likes her, I cant wait till I see the look on his face when I fuc—

"LEAVE!"

"fuck you all.. Im out of this hellhole!"

Better watch out mudblood. Draco's coming to get ya!"

AN: Well how did I do.. please REVIEW! I will keep the chapters going with R rated scenes I just want to know yalls opinions on it soo please please REVIEW!


	2. An unexpected Surprise

**AN: I'm sooo sorry that I havent updated! I have been soo busy.. and I forgot about my fanfiction fic.. I wasn't that satisfied with it.. I may need a lot of help with it.. well thanks everyone for the reviews! Keep reviewing and then Ill keep updating!  
**  
**Sweet Thing:** Thank you.. I will continue writing the story:D

**Roque:** lol.. not to worry Ill write more.

**Kagie-chan:** A little impatient arent ya.lol.. don't worry!

**San Higurashi**: You don't know if Hermione will turn into a slut or not.. but that seems like a good idea..lol!

**Shelly**: Me too!

**Kinky-girl**: YES! Same here!

**Heather j**: aww thanks!

**Belle-Stevenson;** thanx.. Ill update :D

**Elwood:** thanxs as well!

Ps.. to any of you guys that do not know.. the words that I type in **italics**.. are their thoughts, k?

**Chapter 2: An unexpected surprise**

After the trio got off the train they rode the white horse carriages into the castle and then entered the Great Hall, then took a seat at the Gryffindor table.. seating beside each other.

Hermione caught Ron giving a few glances at her. This made her feel somewhat uncomfortable., since she wasn't used to the attention. She had to admit that she LIKED it! Even though she didn't like Ron in that way, she LOVED the attention. She just pretended that she didn't see him looking, so he would continue and she also didn't want to embarrass him.

**Hermione's POA**

_For some strange bazaar reason, I feel attracted to Malfoy! He has grown so much over the summer.. and hold up.. has he been working out? HE is soooo DAMN fine! OMG! What if Ron could read minds.. and he will know what I am thinking.. 'what are you talking about hermione.. that's Ron.. he cant read minds'_

I kept looking over at the Slytherin table.. in search for malfoy then found him laughing at a joke Crabbe said. Probably something mean about elves or muggles. Typical Malfoy. Then he looked in MY direction.. our eyes met..and he winked.. OMG he WINKED at me! blushes  
Her mind flooded with excitement.

**Draco's POA**

_I still cant believe that the hottest girl in school is Granger!.. I guess she had her work cut out for her last summer.._ he chucked at his comment which he kept to himself.

_I gotta have some of her.. with my strong arms and abs.. I know I have the equipment to satisfy her'.. but she is a mudblood! Well I guess some things will have to be kept a secret! I'll fuck sometime and then perform a memory charm.. so nobody will know.. malfoy you are a genious! And I am talking to myself! Why am I talking to myself! So fucking gay of me! Oh well.. scrugs_

After diner.. the only thing on Draco's mind was to find Hermione.. and of course no better place to find her than the library so he looked for her there. He found her of course, in the **restricted** section. Hermione.,you notty girl you!

"Ahem".. draco said. Looking up at hermione from the top of the ladder.. she looked down.. and gasped.

"Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question?"

"Well.. umm.. I .. uh.. am looking for some particular assignment to work on." She said with hesitation..

"We don't have any assignments Granger, today is the first day, you haven't even been to any of your classes yet, retard! Do you think I am stupid? Like I was born yesterday? I assure you, that I am NOT!"

"no," she said innocently, holding back her anger, knowing the angrier she gets, the happier Malfoy would be.

Draco looked into her gorgeous big chocolate brown eyes. He then carassed her velvet soft cheeks with his lightly callused thumb.

"Beautiful Hermione," he finally spoke.. _I can take you places you have never been… hey wait a minute! Why am I saying this to myself?_I can take you places you have never been, I know you like me, I know when a girl cant resist me, I see it in their eyes and their body movement, I know you cant stand me, and I know you may hate my guts, but I know inside, You just want me to hold you and do this…."

**Hermiones POV**

Hermione just sat there, waiting for what will happen, she open her mouth to say ask what he wanted to do, but was interupted with draco's lips brushing up against hers. He started nibbling her lips softly.. then she opened her mouth for him to deeped the kiss. Their tongues danced.. he wasn't too intense.. he was soft and gently like he cared greatly for her and didn't want to hurt her. He had both his hands on her waist.. and hers were around his neck. She felt like a helpless animal, knowing that he felt superior to her, but she didn't mind it at the moment, because since he thinks he is soo great, she will let him do all the kissing and everything.

She was leaning against the hard bookshelf, the sight was very strange. Her legs around Malfoy's waist. A huge sensation down in her girly parts. She felt like she was about to burst. She kept her legs wrapped around his waist. Every 5 minutes, he would stop and let her push her legs up again. She tried pushing them up as far as she could go. Her soft silky underwear was so comfy against his slacks. She didn't want this moment to end. She wanted it to continue on and on and on. He kept moving his hands up and down her back. Carassing it, then he inserted his one of his hands inside her skirt caressing her back.

"your back is very soft, its sexy."

Then he started to give a trail of wet kisses on her neck. Then went back to her mouth, he kept tracing her lips with his hot tongue. Hermione didn't really know what to do, because she hasn't been kissed or well, she hasn't done anything with a guy. She just followed his lead. When his tongue flickered in her mouth, she followed it. They kept tracing each other's tongues, and occasionally they would kiss so hard, there teeth would jam against each others She nipped on his cute ears. Because she read somewhere in _Teen Witch_ that guys like it when you nipple their ears and moan their name. So that is what he did. She then on a soft spot on his neck made him moan a little. However he wasn't as loud as Hermione was. Hermione tried to make it look as if this wasn't the first time she ever kissed a boy. She read lots of teen magazines, and was hoping that that was enough to know what to do, but it still wasn't the same as experience.

They heard footsteps. And they stopped. Draco leaned in and whispered into her ears.. "meet me in my dorm.. 11:00. tonight.. is that convenient for you?"

"yes," Hermione replied shaking from what had happened.

Then he leaned in and bite her lip a little harder

"good, ill be waiting for you there, we will continue where we left off, I cant wait."

Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room, face blushed, hair messed up and a smile on her face. She found Harry with crossed arms.

"Where have you been Hermione!" Harry yelled

"uh.. the library.. where else?"

"Wheere else.. The Prefects inauguration meeting.. is where else! You should have been there like 10 minutes ago! Rons already there, get a move on!"

"OK OK.. im going.. im going.. sheesh.. "

"Hermione.. wait..," Harry spoke.

"yes what is it Harry dear?"

"I…I..I.. just wanted to say you look good…"

"oh, already then," she smiled and left.. She left the common room and then went to the prefects meeting, she knew Malfoy would be there, they were all prefects last year, but she would act like nothing happen, because she didn't want anybody to suspect anything.

"IM soo sorry for being late Professor Mcgonagall, it wont happen again, theres just a lot happening and I was in the library trying to think it all through, "she lied

"Tardiness is unexceptable Miss Granger.. however you have by far been of the brightest students so I will let you pass.. this once."

"thank you soo much!"

Then she took a seat in the chair that represented a lion for Gyrffindor, sitting next do Ron, Ginny, as she saw had became a prefect and so did Colin Creevey. The chairs for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw have already been filled, and she saw that Ginny's boyfriend; Zacharias had became a prefect as well.

Malfoy kept winking at her, Hermione just ignored it, trying to make him look like an asshole in front of everyone so they wont assume anything. Because after all, that is all Malfoy is, an asshole.

**AN Well that was well edited version.. please RR!**


	3. Its getting hot in here

**AN: WARNING! Sex Scene.. if you don't like erotic scenes then it is best for you to leave right away.. well for those who like it continue.. read on..lol. AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Btw.. thank you everyone for all the review.. this is an UPDATED VERISON!**

**Chapter 3 Its getting hot in here**

**Hermione's POV**

After the brief meeting Hermione looked at the clock. It was 10:15. She decided to tell Ron that she was going to go to the library to read up and reopen SPEW. She knew that Ron would not be interested so he went to Gryffindor Tower, and then she made her her towards the prefect tower. It was a good thing that Malfoy didn't wait for her and walk with her to the prefect tower, that would have attracted a lot of unwanted attention.

She stopped in the girls bathroom on the way to prefects tower, to touch up her makeup and apply her perfume. Then before she knew it, she was at the prefects portrait entrance saying the password; lemonjuice.

She went to a room that had a door engraved the name; 'Draco Malfoy', and then walked in. Malfoy had his back turned and then he turned around when he heard the door open. He smiled and got off his bed and held out his hand.

"Any trouble finding the place?"

"um… no… considering how my room is across the hall……"

"shhhh.. don't spoil the moment.." he said and pulled her onto his bed. He was acting pretty weird, but she didn't mind.

His whole room was inscented (I don't know the word.. it's the scent where you light it uo with a match and let it burn.)How he got to his room soo fast, and got a chance to make the room in this enchanted mode, she did not know. 

He wrapped his arms around her small waist and started planting kisses on her cheeks then moved into her mouth. She opened for her lips to deepen the kiss. She was soo happy that this was happening again, she felt very nervous, with butterflies in her stomach, but she liked the feeling. Draco(ahem, excuse me!) Malfoy was indeed a great kisser, she didn't exactly know what a good kisser was, since she hasn't been kissed before, but she from then on knew. Malfoy was like this sex god, and so good with his hands, she kept wondering how many girls he fucked to get this good. His hands kept moving down, towards her thighs, he kept carrassing them ,. "I think you have sexy legs, they are very nice." _Omg He thinks my legs are sexy!1 _Hermione said to herself.

He kept rubbing his hands up and down her skirt as she kissed his neck. Hermione felt sp venerable, she just wanted to shout. "take me!" as he pressed himself against her. She felt so comfortable that she wanted him to continue.

She didn't care that she was still a virgin. _So what if I'm still a virgin, I'm gonna lose my virginity some day or another, as for when I get married, Hey I might get divorced and besides, if I have sex now.. I can become soo good to satisfy my husband!_

Then when things got hotter he started to unbutton her shirt.

The only thing Hermione saw was this blond head on her chest giving her some sensation that she didn't want to stop. She pressed his head against her chest and moaned. He laid his head down on her chest, his soft blonde hair tickled her soft smooth skin. Then when she released him, he continue to wet her breast and chest with his hot tongue. He kept making circles with his tongue tracing the rose colored ring around the nipple. He then started to nipple, and when he continued to do this, Hermione moaned;

"ddrraaaaaaaaaaacccccccccooooo"

"mmm.. I love it when you moan my name" she heard from her chest.She jumped up., shocking Draco, almost bumping his head. He chuckled and got up to take his shirt off.

"Do you want to go further?"

"yeah"

He took off his shirt. And then he put his hands on hermione's waist, asking…

"do you want to take top or bottom?"

"doesn't matter, I guess Ill take bottom."

"alright"

And then they progressed.  
He slipped his tongue into her mouth again and their tongues danced with each other. responded slipping her tongue into his mouth. Then his tongue moved further down, towards her belly button. While all of this was happening, he had one of his hands between her legs, stroking her underwear, and the other on her head. Then he pulled her skirt down and took her red lace thong off. He chuckled. "sexy! I like it!" then he growled like a tiger. Hermione couldn't help but to laugh, it was so cute!

"OH DRACO! KISS ME WHERE I HAVENT BEEN KISSED BEFORE!" He granted her the command and lend down and started flickering his tongue around her sensitive area and then entered her with his tongue. Feeling the wetness she moaned.

Then he replaced his tongue with his manhood.

"May I?"

"of course you can" she responded.

Then his manhood entered her unmenthonables.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".. she screamed in pain. "Sorry dear.. did it hurt.. sorry I should have menthoned it before.. it does hurt the first couple times but feels like heaven afterwards and it is well worth the pain.. youll see what I am talking about if you would let me continue.. may I?"

"ok" He did it very slowly and soft.

"Its ok Draco you can go a little bit faster"

"Are you sure".. because I don't want a screaming girl again"

"yes I am sure"

"ok then.. here we go"

He thrusted in and out then Hermione squealed with enjoyment.

Draco smirked, "you like that.. don't you?"

"I wouldn't I?"

"good point"

After hours of fun Hermione fell asleep in Draco's arms.

The next morning we awoke naked in the arms of her worst enemy. She looked at his face then carassed it with her long slim fingers. "Awake my love?" the cold voice of Draco spoke which startled hermione for a second. "Draco. I wanna be with you!" "Who wouldn't?" he chuckled.. "ok I want to be with you as well.. you are a pretty girl"  
and then they fell asleep.

**AN: Well that was my first sex scene.. so please don't critizize..lol.. and I am not a very good speller today..lol. well PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN CONTINUE WITH THE CHAPPIES! Don't worry there willl be plently more on the way**


	4. Hermione's POV

**Authors Note**

**Natty123:** yeah it DOES suck that it has been such a long time since I updated.. but I am not as obsessed with Draco/Tom felton as I used to be… and that's really what got my inspiration for the story.. and I didn't really like this story… I thought I did such a bad job on it..

**Fearazoider**: yes MAm! (or sir) I will update! LOl

**Feistychick**, yeah I know that Draco and Hermione went too fast.. but that's the only part of the story Im interested in.. I just wanted to cut through the chase and instead of having 5 chapter of them hating each other and then later on have sex later.. take too long.. and I will lose my interest in this story.. like I did with my horrible grammer and puncutaion ** Lucent** and **Cyrus** kindly point out and too!

**Xxkatherinexx**: yes I SURE will have more sex scenes! That's my favorite part of the story!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter the characters.. and all that shit.. and blah.. blah blah.. I think you all get the picture here!_

Hermiones POV

When Hermione got up that morning, she had no idea _what_ to think! She hated Malfoy's guts more than anything, but on the other hand, she enjoyed his body being pressed up against hers. She looked at Malfoy, sleeping like a delicate little angel, you wouldn't suspect he was a mudblood hater the way he so innocently snored away, like a little boy, fast asleep in his bed, without any hatred or worry in the world.

Hermione bent down, brushed his white-blond hair out of his face to give him an innocently little kiss with her soft as rose petal lips. After she got up and put on her cloths, she was out the door, not turning back to give him another glance, thinking this would be the last time she would be in his bedroom… ahahhah the lAST time? SURE…. We all know that it WONT be the last time.. that's WHAT she wants to think.. it wont be! Or will it?

AN: So what do you guys think? Please RR ASAP! I love all you guys soo much.. this story wont be here without you guys! Please RR.. I PROMISE as long as you guys keep reviewing.. I will keep updating!


End file.
